Around the World
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: (Modern Day AU!) The Turners are traveling to the states to visit Shelagh's family for the first time. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ayr means Pa (father) in Scottish Gaelic also Sikeston has a huge Scottish population. Oh and just cause this is an AU Angela was born from Shelagh, but there is a story to that in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy Y'all :)**

"Patrick have you packed your carry on yet?" Shelagh called from the hall.

"Yes dear, Tim has packed his too. I've checked it already. Angel girls bag has plenty of diapers, extra pacies, formula, and an extra bag of wipes just in case." He walked out and kissed his wife's forehead, knowing she was panicking (only mildly).

"Oh! I completely forgot about her bag!"

"I know, that's why I did it and I called Peter. He'll be round in a half hour to take us to the airport."

"Patrick, I'm so excited! I haven't seen Sìneag since I entered the order, and Finnean I saw last when I was 9 when we were split apart." Shelagh almost had tears in her eyes, she was scared, excited, and worried all at the same time.

* * *

"Shelagh?" Patrick whispered, seeing his son asleep on the window of the plane and his daughter asleep on his half asleep wife.

"Hmm?" She softly replied, shifting slightly in her seat to look at him.

"Look outside dear. Welcome to Missouri, we have about an hour left." Shelagh peeked out the window and was ever so thankful that their trip was almost over. They had left Heathrow Airport at 7:50am and arrived in Chicago Air at 10:55pm, they were so tired and the two hour layover made for a terribly cranky Timothy and Angela. They once again departed at 12:22am and were on their way to Springfield International.

"Cars here Shelagh, come to daddy Angel girl." Patrick said to his precious 6 month old bundle of joy.

"How long is it to Sikeston dear?" Shelagh asked, it was already 3 in the morning and the four were exhausted, jet lag was really starting to get to them too.

"About two and a half hours." Patrick had done much traveling for work this past year and thankfully was used to driving a car on the wrong side of the road. They buckled the sleepy children in and and on their way they went off to Sikeston. When they finally arrived they walked up to the little cottage next to Sìneag's, she had told them the key was under the mat. They opened the door and carried the children to their beds, little did they know Sìneag had a surprise waiting in one of the rooms. They were all marked with little sticky notes. _Mum and Dad_ and _Timothy_ Shelagh walked into their room and started crying.

"Patrick!" She yelled softly.

"What is it dear? Are you okay?" He rushed to her side as she laid the baby down in the cradle.

"This was mine and Sìneag's!" She ran her hand down the side of the rocking cradle and felt the weathered wood. She bent down and smelled the wood, taking in the scent she remembered so well as a child.

"It still smells like Ayr, oh Patrick!" She sat back on the bed next to him and nestled into his chest and sobbed for a moment, remembering the horrible moment that had passed. She was lucky to be in America so close to the ones she loved and has missed for so long, but the next few weeks was going to be quite the adjustment for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelagh woke in the small warm room, shocked that Angela hadn't woken her up hungry yet. She popped on her glasses and took a peek at the clock.

"Patrick! It's nearly two!" She began to shake him with excitement, trying to get him to wake.

"What?! How did we?"

"Not really sure either, but I have a sister waiting less than 400 feet from my temporary yard!" She huffed and got out of bed flipping open her suitcase and grabbing her and Angela's clothes. She quickly brushed her hair into place and dress her sleepy daughter who would be wanting breakfast soon. (Remembering this she changed her shirt to a button up.)

"You get the joys of waking up the grumpy bear."

"Yes, dear."Patrick groaned, fearing the messy haired boy and his rather unpleasant attitude.

"Timothy, time to-"

"Morning dad!" The young lad interrupted, fully dressed and running up to him.

"How long have you been up then?" Patrick asked, feeling the need to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Since about eleven, Auntie Sìneag left a present on my desk! Look it's a few new butterfly books!" Patrick ruffled his son's hair, sometimes he was a little boy again, not growing into a teenager.

Shelagh took a deep breath and went to ring the doorbell, but her finger froze an in away from it.

"Here. Let me mum." Timothy locked his fingers with hers and pressed the bell with his other hand. Patrick stood back and his heart swelled with pride, he was a little gentleman. (When he wanted to be.)

The door opened, and there she was. Patrick had never seen Sìneag, seeing his wife and her identical sister in front of him was a shock. They just stood for a moment looking at each other, taking in that this was real. They both had things to say but neither could get the words out, instead Timothy let go of his mother's death grip and pushed her forward. Shelagh and Sìneag embraced in a hug, tears began to stream down both faces and neither noticed the man standing behind them. He was crying too.

"She-Shelagh?" He stuttered his words, a numb feeling rushed over him. _What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not who she expects me to be?_ He began to panic, but never the less she lifted her head. Blinking a few times she choked on her words, so confident before she left, but now she didn't know what to do.

"Finnean?"

"piuthrag milis piuthrag" He pulled his sister close to him as she did the same, tightening the embrace.

"Dia leat" She whispered, after a moment the two pulled away and wiped their tears giving almost laughing smiles. Patrick smiled at how she could go back to Gaelic so fast.

"Sìneag, Finnean, this is my family. Patrick, Timothy and Angela who is currently to bored for us." They laughed at the sight of the snoring six month old laying on Patrick's chest. (Her favorite spot apart from her mothers.)

"I can't believe you're really here!"

"I'll second that one!"

"Dinner's nearly ready, why don't you all get settled eh" Sìneag took Shelagh by the hand, and lead her into the sitting room.

"Timothy, did you enjoy the books?"

"Quite! I have already read the first one!

"Well then smarty pants, you have a wee bit of time here why don't you go have a look in the library upstairs while we set the table?"

"Can I really! Thanks!" Timothy's eyes shot wide open and he ran over to Sìneag and kissed her cheek before running up the stairs.

"Mila will you help me set the table?"

"Sure 'hing etta"

Patrick sat down on the sofa with his daughter still snoozing, he was rather amazing at how fast Shelagh slipped back into her Scots tongue; he only ever heard it when she was angry. He knew her to well, and when she dropped a mug he silently chuckled to himself, hearing her speak a different language.

 _Crash!_

"Dìnit!"

"Shelagh! Whit deya say!" Sìneag teased, and the two broke into a fit of giggles, like small school children again. Dinner was finished and dishes cleared and the 4 retired to the sitting room with two whiskeys, two red wines and a glass of OJ for Tim. They were laughing and telling stories before the blood curdling shrill of the princess in the room made herself known. Patrick just looked at Shelagh and she sighed….

"I know, I got her." She picked her daughter up and her bag and walked upstairs to the library. Throwing a blanket over her shoulder she began to feel her and rock her in the conveniently placed rocking chair. _Sìneag you are a bit too much like me_ She thought to herself and giggled before singing to her daughter.

" _Gu robh neart na cruinne leat_

 _'S neart na grèine_

 _'S neart an tairbh dhuibh_

 _'S àirde leumas._

 _Trì chruinn sheilich innt_

 _Agus stiùir òir oirre_

 _Tobar fìon innt_

 _Agus tobar fìor-uisg'."_

Instantly the infant was calmed and she was able to return to her family with a sleeping daughter. Little did she know, they all could hear her and just sat and listened.

 **A/N: The song Shelagh sings is a Scottish Lullaby called Taladh Dhòmhnaill Ghuirm and it says**

 **May you have the strength of the universe**

 **And the strength of the sun**

 **And the strength of the black bull**

 **Which jumps the highest.**

 **Three willow masts**

 **A golden rudder**

 **A well of wine**

 **And a well of fresh water.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Seanair is Scots for Grandfather and Seanmhair is Grandmother**

 **Glossary:**

 **wee = Small**

 **toty = Tiny**

 **lass = girl**

Shelagh used her practice of getting up at dawn for so many years to wake and sneak out of bed.

She wrote Patrick a note and left the Turner men, talking Angela with her.

"I managed to sneak away, but considering her age I have to travel not so light." Sìneag gave a chuckle and waved the sleeping pink bundle off. Just as the two arrived to the train station Shelagh realized she left her purse back at the cottage.

"Oh no! I left my-"

"This?" Sìneag retorted, holding up the brown shoulder back that housed a wallet and several baby toys.

"Yes that!" Shelagh replied in a sarcastic tone, sticking out her tongue and snatching it.

"Where are we off to sister dear?"

"Saint Louis for a day of shopping! It's only an hour by train" She handed her sister her ticket and soon the 8:15 would be pulling into the station. The two took their seat and the train jerked forward, upsetting the angel on Sìneag's lap, instantly causing her to demand her mother.

"I wish she quit fitting easier." Shelagh was extremely nervous to attempt her daughters breakfast on the train, that is until she saw not one but two other mothers give her a wink and do the same for their children. _Thank God for nice people_ she thought to herself.

Reaching in her bag she pulled out her blanket and let her daughter do her thing, not feeling the worry sweet over her anymore.

"Sìneag, where did you get the cradle?" Shelagh softly asked, thinking about the wood figure that held so many memories for them both.

"Seanair." Sìneag didn't look up when she said it, she knew Shelagh didn't know about any of her living family and was curious to see if she noticed what she just told her. Shelagh was caught completely off guard, and just looked at her small sister for a moment.

"What?" She asked, confusion striking across her face.

"Seanmhair and Seanair they gave the contents of our old home to me. For us."

"Are, are they-"

"Yes." Shelagh's eyes filled with tears immediately, feeling overwhelmed and instantly having so many questions to ask her.

"We are meeting them for tea, three o'clock at the Marcs." Her hand flew over her mouth this time. She had grandparents, actually living grandparents that she never knew about. If she wasn't supporting an infant she would have passed out right then and there.

The train hurled to a stop and the three boarded off, Shelagh quickly threw on her baby wearing sling before the long walk approached them. Shelagh looked around thinking how weird it looked here, the people were different and much ruder she noted. She stopped for a moment and looked at her phone. _Two missed texts from Patrick. One missed call._

"Oh dear, Patrick's tried to get a hold of me!"

"We are almost to Union Square plaza, well stop and grab a bite and you can call from there." Sìneag gave a smile and continued on with the two trailing hopelessly behind.

* * *

"Shelagh?" Patrick answered the phone, sounding a bit more frantic than normal.

"Hello Patrick, whatever is wrong? You sound a wee bit out of sorts dear."

"Where are you?"

"I went shopping with my sister, I left you a note next to your cup by the kettle."

"Well I saw that, but you didn't say when you'd be home."

"By dinner dear, Finnean has a day planned for you and Timmy. He should pop round to get you soon."

"Alright dear, have fun"

"Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too!"

 _Click_

"Here we are, I've planned a whole day of shopping, spas and fun!"

"But what about Angela?"

"There is a daycare at the spa free of charge while you get pampered and I also have a lovely friend that has a rather dashing pram for you to borrow. She will meet us in a bit."

"Well okay then. _Smarty pants._ " The last bit Shelagh whispered, thinking she got away with it.

"Heard that!" Sìneag hollered, dashing off in front of her sister.

After going to six different stores, being taken to the LashLoft Spa and Salon, getting a massage, a manicure, a makeover, and a cut and colour it was finally time for tea at the London Tea Room.

* * *

"I still can't believe my hair, it's extremely extravagant."

"I still can't believe you convinced me to get mine done exactly the same! I haven't had this short of hair in years Milla!"

"Well I think you look rather dashing in blond and strawberry!"

"As to you! Oh there they are!" Sìneag stood up to wave over the couple at the door. Shelagh froze stock still, it was Angela that snapped her out of her trance with a shrill of angry and tiredness. She quickly searched her bag for her pacie and instantly the infant was soothed.

"My oh my, I see you've changed your looks a tat since last week dear." Miriam's voice was sweet and cheerful.

"Hello Poppet, I've missed you!" Allen kissed his granddaughters cheek and took off his coat, neither of them noticed Shelagh at first, that is until Miriam turned to the table and started crying. Shelagh handed her now sleeping daughter over to her sister and stood up, waiting for Miriam to speak. Allen had lost his words and tears began to fill his and Sìneag's eyes.

"Is it really you wee lass?" She placed a hand on Shelagh's cheek as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"You returned!" She pulled her close and the two embraced her in a hug, they stood there for what seemed like ages afraid to let go, feeling as though it was only a dream. When they finally composed themselves, they sat down for tea.

"Now who is this wee toty?" Miriam asked, resting the baby in her arms.

"That would be Angela Julienne, she's six months tomorrow."

"Oh! She looks just like her maw, and the blue eyes are a gift."

"That they are, ye both have them too like yer mother." Allen looked at the two sitting next to each other, they looked just alike and just like the daughter he missed dearly.

"So where's this husband of yours, and can I put the fear of God into him?" He gave Shelagh a wink and the bunch shared a hearty laugh.

"He's with Timothy and Finnean back at the house, there doing ''Man stuff'' as Patrick says."

"Ahh well, we look forward to meeting him, but if I may ask, who is Timothy dear?"

"Tim is my son, he's 11 now and growing like a right week sprout! Taller than me I recon."

"Well to be fair we are the same height and it doesn't take much to do that."

"Fair enough sister dear!" Shelagh retorted, giving her sister a pinch and causing her to receive one in return.

"Well we best be headed to the station we wouldn't want to miss our train."

"Right you are dear, just let me get the check." Allen stood up and went to pay their ticket. Shelagh's expression turned quite sad, the thought of leaving just seemed wholly impossible.

"Why the long face sunflower?" Shelagh loved that she remembered her childhood nickname, she almost cried again at that.

"I-I don't want to leave you, that's all."

"Well good! I wouldn't like getting on that train and leaving you stranded here, that would be just silly!"

"Wh-at?" Shelagh stuttered her words, confusion taking over once again.

"Our bags are with our coats by the door, we are staying at the cottage for a few weeks." Miriam chuckled, seeing the faces she was pulling.

"You are!"

"We are, but possibly not if we don't get a move on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Glossary:**

 **Blessing translation "Some have meat and cannot eat. Some no meat but want it. We have meat and we can eat and so the Lord be thanked.**

 **Bairn - Baby**

 **Stovies - Tradition Scottish stew served with Oatcakes which was much like flat bread or thick soft crackers.**

 **Toties - Tiny's**

* * *

Their bags were on the racks, and the train lurched forward causing a very tired baby to scream. The shrill made Shelagh cringe and let out a tired sigh only a mother could emit.

"Angela shh, please sweetheart?" She tried to soothe her as she dug through her diaper bag, looking for her tools of combat. She hastily threw a blanket over shoulder and cursed herself for not wearing a button down today.

"Oh Dear, that reminds me of you when you were just a wee bairn, hated the train." Miriam said taking up the empty seat next to her.

"She rather hates it, that is unless her father is with her."

"Exactly like her mother." Shelagh smiled to herself, hoping no one could hear the loud pig noises coming from under the blanket. Soon the small child fell asleep, in her grandfather's arms as ironic as it was she was grateful.

"Nearly home now only another twenty minutes or so, Finnean will pick us up." Sìneag was on her phone talking to her brother. Shelagh looked up from hers and nodded giving a tired smile.

* * *

*20 minutes from the station -S*

*Glad to hear it, your brother has me worn slick -P*

*I'm bringing someone home with me :) -S*

*Oh no. -P*

*I could use some aspirin though, and maybe a whisky or wine -S*

*Deal! -P*

* * *

The train lurched to a stop and they unloaded their cargo into the trunk of the Blue Ford Ranger, strapping Angela in and heading to their temporary home. Stepping out of the car Patrick came to collect his wife and daughter when he noticed the two strangers with bags.

"Patrick Turner, how do you do?" He said, sticking out his hand to gent in front of him.

"Allen Mannion and this is my wife Miriam Mannion."

"You mean?"

"Dear these are my grandparents."

"Well that's just tickety boo and marvelous! What a day it has been."

"That is has been my dear, here take her and put her in her cot I'll be up in a minute, poor thing is well past her nap time." Shelagh passed over the sleeping angel into her fathers arms, she looked at how small she was and how she fit just perfectly into his hands; Angela took after her petite mother, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think I need a small nap."

"Go and have a rest dear we're going to settle in and start on dinner." Miriam gave her a hug and sent her on her way. She remembered just how stressful a small child was, as she had seven of her own. Shelagh made her way into the small cottage house and up the what seemed like never ending stairs, she slowly opened the door and kicked off her shoes. Checking to make sure Angela was asleep she sighed and crawled into bed, not long after she heard the thuds of Patrick's shoes go too as he slipped in behind her. Breathing in her perfume he nuzzled closer to her, and they intertwined their fingers.

"Patrick?" She whispered to him, eyes closed and each breath letting her relax further.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied back softly, gently kissing her neck.

"I'm happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy, dear. I love you"

"Love you too Patrick." The two drifted off and didn't wake until the blood curdling sound only a baby could make woke them. Looking over at the bedside clock it took a minute for Shelagh to find her glasses and see that it was almost six! They'd been asleep for 3 hours.

"Patrick! Wake up!"

"Huh? what?!"

"It's nearly six!"

"Ohhh no, we're gonna miss dinner!"

"Angie needs changed and I need to use the lav then we will go."

* * *

"Ahh, now then did ye have a restful sleep dear?" Asked Allen, turning the dining room corner and seeing Shelagh.

"That I did papa" Shelagh gave him a tender smile and he wrapped her in a hug, neither of them could get enough of those; as they had years to catch up on. Patrick just stood back and watched, he loved that when she was with her family she turned into the sweet young girl she was at heart.

"Let's eat!" Called Miriam from the kitchen, she had started cooking just after unpacking and even brought her favorite apron with her.

"Looks delish gran!"

"It's just a simple Lamb Stovies with oatcakes and pickled beetroot, I used to make it all the time when yin's were just toties."

"Well you certainly outdid yourself." Patrick took a quick peek at the Moses basket next to the table, thankful Angela decided to sleep through dinner.

"Allen will ye say grace?" He nodded and they bowed their heads and joined hands.

"Some hae meat and cannae eat. Some nae meat but want it. We hae meat and we can eat and sae the Lord be thankit." Shelagh sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek and replaced her glasses before looking up.

"Mam used to say that." The table grew quiet for a moment before an unexpected voice spoke up.

"It's okay mum, remember? It's good to talk about her, that way we don't forget her." She leaned over and gave him a kiss and nodded her head. Patrick's heart was swelling with pride for his son, he really was growing into quite the young man.

"Shall we tuck in then? They all joined with hearty agrees and ate their meal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you suppose we should tell them?"

"Tell them what? That were moving?" Miriam nodded and moved a little closer to her husband on the sofa.

"Due course deary, I think we should give them a few days first."

"Ye just may be right." She replied, kissing his cheek and sipping at her tea.

* * *

"Mu-um?" Came a pitiful sob in the middle of the night from Timothy's room. Shelagh heaved her sleepy self out of bed and made her way down the hall. Opening the door softly she stepped in.

"Timothy, love what's wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand through his hair. (Noting that he was rather warm)

"I don't feel good"

"Oh you poor thing! Shall I lay here for a bit?" He nodded and scooched over, allowing her to slide in.

"There, there. Nothing some mummy cuddles can't help" He tucked himself right up to her as she rubbed his back. She decided to sing to him a bit, if she couldn't ease his pain the least she could do was give him a bit of a smile.

"Dan, Dan, the funny wee man,

Washed his face with a frying pan.

He combed his hair with the leg of a chair,

Dan, Dan, the funny wee man."

Timothy gave a hearty chuckle followed by a nasty cough, and looked up at her.

"Mum?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Can I have something for my head, and maybe a bucket too?" Shelagh nodded, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to go dig through her toiletry bag for the medicine she packed, upon her return she brought him a bucket just in the nick of time.

"Better out than in, eh? Here take this" She handed him a small glass of water and some meds then tucked him back up; staying with him till he fell asleep. Just as he fell asleep Angela woke up, she returned to their bedroom only to see her husband doing a poor job of soothing her.

"You don't have what she wants" Patrick chuckled and handed his daughter over to Shelagh who was now sitting on the bed.

"I suppose only a mum can do." She smiled, and remembered the words she had just told her son.

"Patrick where did you and the boys go earlier today?"

"Out to some restaurant, looked strange. Your brother recommended it." Shelagh sighed, and looked down at her daughter laid on her chest.

"I suspect its a mild dose of food poisoning that Tim has."

"He's not well?"

"No called for me a bit ago, asked for medicine and a bucket. Poor thing had already been to the loo three times before I got to him."

"Is he asleep again?"

"Yes he is." As much as he loved sitting and watching his wife and daughter bond, he knew how tired she was. He wouldn't admit it but he wished that his daughter would finish her routine early so Shelagh could sleep. She adjusted to the jet lag well, but the hot weather was not something she was happy about. Swollen gums and hot weather were not a fun pair for the six month old.

Shelagh laid her in her cot and got back in bed, taking a deep breath she rested her hand on her shoulder, _out of place maybe?_ she thought. She felt a kiss to the back of her neck and Patricks warm hands snake to the sight of pain. She tensed a little, but soon relaxed into his touch. Just as all her stress was fading away she heard a giant crack of thunder that shook the cottage a bit.

"Mum? Dad!?" Timothy called out, panic rising in his voice as the rain started to harshly beat down on the window.

"I go, you get some sleep." The two shared a quick kiss and parted ways, Shelagh laid down and relaxed into the soft sheets letting sleep overcome her quickly. After cleaning up Timothy and ridding the sick from the bucket and sheets the boy was sound asleep and Patrick returned to his wife and bed. Pulling her closer to him she turned and nestled into his chest, oh how he loved when she did this. He loved watching her sleep, the look of pure beauty and innocence took over. He had found his true love.

When morning beckoned them everyone was up and ready for the world except Timothy, he was still asleep at half past nine. No one had the heart to even dare wake him after the night he had, Patrick and Shelagh took turns getting up with him; totalling seven times between them. Both parents were exhausted, but there was much to do today. Shelagh wrote a little note and left it for her son on the nightstand, saying they only went to Sìneag's for breakfast and would return after.

"Oh dear, food poisoning? Poor lad." Sìneag said, feeling utterly awful for her poor nephew.

"Ah, well I'll make the bairn a hearty broth and have him fine and fit in no time."

"Gran you really don't have too." Pleaded Shelagh, not wanting to cause to big a fuss.

"Nonsense what do ye think Seanmhair's are for! We'll take the Bairns today and you two can get a good rest, yin's look half martyred if ye ask me!" Miriam's tone was sweet, Shelagh had missed the scottish voice that was so familiar to her, the voice that sang to her and soothed her pain, her heartbreak, and made the bad things go away.

"Angela should be fine until two papa, if you need anything come get us." Allen smiled, and nodded his head.

Looking down at the sleeping figure in his arms, the little pink ball of joy, love and happiness. She was a miracle baby, Shelagh had told about the miscarriages. She had already lost two babies, and her heart could take no more. They said she wouldn't be able to ever carry a baby to term, as her uterus just wasn't capable. That was until Angela came along.

* * *

" _Patrick I can't do this again!"_

" _Shelagh I'm here, just let_ _me_ _in" Patrick wrapped his arms around his wife, and together they waited for the doctor to enter the exam room._

" _Lets have a look eh?" Shelagh couldn't hold her sobs in, she was terrified, every inch of her mind and being was scared. The gel was placed and the ultrasound started. There she was. Ten fingers ten toes, a steady 132 heartbeat, and she was 18 weeks along. Shelagh looked at Patrick completely stunned, they said her cycle had stopped as it wasn't needed to continue. They said it was_ _normal_ _. This, this was far from normal. This was beautiful._

" _Patrick, thats over a month farther than-" He cut her off and kissed the hand that was holding his ever so tightly._

" _I know."_

" _Mr and Mrs Turner, would you like to know the gender?" The two eagerly shook their heads and looked at each other again._

" _It's a girl." A girl they thought, and instantly knew. She was their Angel girl, thus making her name Angela._

* * *

Allen could see every freckle that resembled his granddaughter, every line and and pore that she got from her father. She was a Mannion alright, but she was also a Turner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello dear, hows Tim?" Finnean asked, curious about his ten year old nephew.

"Better I suppose, he's rather poorly, but I reckon he'll live.

"Poor lad, well I'll pop by the sweet shop later. Did gran talk to you?"

"Yes she did, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Finnean smiled at her and took her by the hand to spin her. She laughed, and he watched as her child like smile returned.

She willingly let him blindfold her and be put into the car. They drove for what seemed like ages, but she could smell flowers out of the window. Taking in the sweet aroma, that seemed to linger in the car. the car halted to a stop and she unbuckled her belt, Finnean walked around the front and opened her door and helped her out. He took off her blindfold and her jaw dropped. They were in the middle of what seemed like no where, there were acres upon acres of daisies surrounding them.

"Welcome to Meadow Farm, come along now." He took his sister's hand and lead her along a small path into the flowers. They took a seat on the picnic blanket that was prepared for them already (little did she know he did that this morning).

"It's… Beautiful!"

"I love coming out here, I think mum would have loved it."

"That she would have." They enjoyed the sandwiches and orange fizz that was made and laid down on the blanket watching the clouds go by.

"I don't want to leave for home next week, this week has been the best since we were children."

"I don't want you to leave either, I feel as though-" Shelagh finished her sentence, sadness setting in her voice.

"My heart is breaking. I know." Their hands interlocked, and oh how he wished he could tell her the secret, the thought of her even being gone was just too much for now.

"Shall we head back, Sìneag says Angie won't settle, not even for Patrick.

Upon their return home, you could hear the precious girl clear in the streets, causing Shelagh to nearly fly out of the car. Walking into the house and hanging her stuff up she didn't notice walking a bit faster to the sitting room where Patrick was trying to sooth his daughter. He looked up at her with tired eyes, obviously upset at how distressed his daughter was.

"Teething. Two white caps." He said, in a soft tone bouncing his daughter in his arms.

"Give me two minutes" He nodded, and watched her walk upstairs she quickly changed her clothes, slipping on a pair of joggers and a loose top then returning to her daughter.

"Here." She held out her arms for her daughter and sat down on the sofa, pulling the thick duvet over herself that she had brought down from their bed just minutes ago.

"Now what's got you all in a fuss, hmm?" Shelagh let the small six month old nurse, she knew the only comfort she would get that night would be from her. After about an hour the wee thing fell asleep, releasing Shelagh to go and tuck into her dinner. It had been nearly 5 hours after her and Finnean ate their sandwiches and she was starving. After dinner Sìneag, Finnean, Miriam and Allen took Timothy out for the night, they said it was a little road trip. Sìneag asked if they could take him to the city for a baseball game, and they happily obliged. When the boy got wind of this he was thrilled to see his first baseball game in the stadium, they even bought him a royal blue Billy Butler Royals Baseball jersey to wear.

"Tea?" Patrick asked, handing her a lightly sweetened cuppa.

"Yes, please!" She let the mug warm her chilled hands as Patrick set down. She cuddled right up to him, taking a sip of her tea then sitting it down before laying her head on his chest. listening to the rising and falling. He smelled sweet of Henley's and zote soap on his clothes. This was one thing that would never get old to her.

"Patrick?"

"Yes my love?"

"When did you first knew you loved me?"

"In the kitchen at the clinic hall"

"You mean the summer fair, when I cut my hand?"

"No, I mean long before that. You were in the kitchen arranging the roses for the church potluck." Shelagh rolled her eyes and chuckled at the thought.

"Oh dear, you mean when my hair was a mess and my dress was covered in food from cooking all day!" She replied, giving him a playful smack on the chest.

"That's exactly when, you were so proud and so beautiful, but then I knew you couldn't be mine."

"Yes, I knew you were watching me then, but I was okay with it (Oddly because she was engaged).

"When I heard about you and Matthew I was heartbroken actually, I lost Tim's mum and not long after I felt that I was losing _you_ too."

"Patrick, you never told me that! Oh you big fool, how did I get so lucky?"

"No dear, the question is 'How did _I-_ get so lucky?" She slid up a little bit to kiss him, putting her hands on his chest as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He laced his fingers through her hair and she let out a slight moan, trying to focus on his lips rather than the skirt that was _somehow_ rising up the back of her thighs.

And then it happened. Parenthood set in.

Angela let out a scream and Shelagh groaned in protest, dropping her head to his chest. He could have swore she let out a grumbled curse, but he just smiled and tried not to laugh at her.

"Coming sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

Shelagh knew her time was slowly running out in the states, but she was determined to make the most of it; even if it was with sick child. Angela wanted nothing more than warm arms to sleep in, most of the time refusing her cot. Patrick and Shelagh were taking shifts with the children and sleeping in between. Timothy had a violent cough and Angela seemed to pick up the tummy bug portion of it. Shelagh knew her daughter's stomach felt unwell, she sent Patrick out to the local shop for some gripe water hoping it would bring her some relief.

Miriam noted to Allen just how exhausted Shelagh looked before they left, She had dark rings around her eyes and her words even sounded tired when she talked.

"Allen have you seen the lass? She looks like a freight bell took her plum under!" Miriam whispered, watching Shelagh walking with her small child to the corner shop.

"That I have, I wish we could help."

"As do I." Shelagh had decided to walk with her daughter, praying that maybe she would settle by the time they came back. Walking into the cottage she was utterly discouraged, and was met by a sleepy, but smiling husband. He took the baby from her and handed her to Miriam, giving her a wink she understood what he was saying. He took his wife by the hand and lead her out the door and into their temporary home. She didn't say a word as he lead her to their bedroom, he guided her to the bed and they sipped off their shoes. She closed her eyes and curled into his embrace.

"We have family, they are here when we need help. All you have to do is ask, my bold girl."

She stayed silent and turned to face him, limbs now intertwined and relaxed. He bent down and kissed her sweetly interlocking his fingers into hers. They pulled away and within minutes she was fast asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and laid a sweet kiss in her hair before returning back to the other house. Upon arrival Miriam handed him a cup of coffee and he watched his daughter fast asleep in her moses basket.

"Sweetheart? Would you like some dinner?" Patrick whispered, pulling his sleepy wife into his arms.

"That sounds lo- Dinner?!" Her eyes popped open and she look at him then the clock.

"Patrick it's nearly five! Angela is well overdue for her feed and Timothy will be back any minute!"

"Shh, relax dear" He said pulling her back down to him. "Angie's fine, Timothy is home and playing a rather exciting game of chess with gran and you need not to worry yourself." Her blue eyes looked up at his hazel ones and she melted into him, reaching up and letting a slow passion filled kiss linger on his lips. After pulling away he noted that she was now wearing a pair of rather dashing yellow trousers, she slipped on her shoes and let out a yelp when he picked her up.

"Patrick you fool! Put me down, or else!" She said, draped over his shoulder like a worn cardigan.

"Or what? Sorry dear, but your rather small." Patrick began to laugh, that is until she bit him.

"OWW! What was that for!" He snarled, setting her down on the floor and reaching to his back.

"Scottish temper is such a drag"

"Yes it rather is, _you're_ in trouble!"

"By who?"

"Gran!" Patrick ran out of the room, with Shelagh hot on his heels hollering. Patrick blasted through the front door and into the kitchen. Miriam took one took and him and made to yell before he turned around and lifted his shirt to reveal the bite marks. She looked at him and mouthed the words " _I got this"_ to him and walked out the door, stern faced and what seemed to be 'false angry'; trying not to laugh at the face her granddaughter was pulling; wide eyed and backing up.

"Shelagh Elizabeth Louise Mannion, WHAT do you think you're doing leaving marks like this!" She barked at her, pulling Patrick out of the kitchen doorway and lifting his shirt.

"Hey!" He yelped, reviving a glare from her in return. Shelagh swallowed the massive lump in her throat, and looked down. Timothy looked to his relatives with a mixed look of horror and confusion and was met with the same in return. " _What's going on?"_ He mouthed to Sìneag, she took her head truly not knowing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But...but…" She argued, you have dishes tonight, and you can set the table while you sulk. Go on get with ya!" Patrick was astonished at how childish she looked walking away. As soon as she was out of earshot they all started laughing hysterically. Shelagh did as she was asked and was quite pouty about it too! Timothy was holding his gut he was laughing so hard, still unsure what just happened, but honestly he didn't care. Shelagh silently glared at Patrick all through dinner, it wasn't till they returned home that she talked to him; thankful that Timothy had asked to stay with Miriam that night.

"Patrick Turner!" She barked, after laying Angela in her cot.

"Yes dear?" He asked, face covered in a cheeky grin.

"You are in ever so much trouble!" He didn't say anything, but promptly turned on his heels and pinned her against the door. Laying a hearty kiss on her lips, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up to their bedroom, she unpinned her hair and discarded her shirt as he did. Lets just say, he was forgiven.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm popping out to the shops for a wee bit!" Shelagh yelled before shutting the door, knowing her daughter was safe and sleep with her sister. She walked into the small town and up the stairs to the local small town doctors. She had began to notice how tight her pants were, she was small, but not as small as her pants wanted her to be.

"Shelagh Turner?" Called the receptionist from behind the counter, lifting her hand and standing up, she walked to the counter.

"That's me." She softly spoke, clutching her bag in her hands.

"Room two on the left, dear."

"Thank you."

"Knock, knock?"

"Perfectly decent." The younger midwife smiled, and set her clipboard down.

"Alright now, what seems to be the issue?"

"Only one thing it could be" The two gave a hearty chuckle. "Back home I'm a nurse and midwife as well, my husband and I run a little clinic in stepney. Judging by the look on your face, you have no idea where that is. I'm from the UK visiting my sister."

"Ahh! That makes sense, let's have a look see eh?" Shelagh laid back and let her drape the sheet over her, suddenly feeling quite nervous. Angela wasn't even seven months old yet. Surely she wasn't pregnant…

"Dear you look pale as milk, are you alright?" She stopped what she was doing and took up Shelagh's free hand.

"I-I don't know. My youngest is only six and a half months old!"

"Ah, I see, well love I can tell you from experience it will be okay. I had 3 in 4 years. But I can tell that's not the only thing that's worrying you."

"No. I started bleeding, last night. I've kept off my feet and took it easy, but I'm scared half to death. I only took a test three days ago!"

"Well let's have a doppler check, do you want to call anyone first?" Shelagh shook her head and reached for her phone.

* * *

*Can you sneak out? -S*

*On my way, where are you? -P*

*The Doctors clinic in town, but don't worry. -S*

*WHAT! Why!? -P*

*Tell the receptionist your name -S*

*I'm here -P*

* * *

Shelagh took a deep breath and wiped her tear stained eyes with the tissue the midwife gave her. She looked up at the door and Patrick flew in, immediately by her side he kissed her.

"Shelagh, love whatever's happened?"

"I'm not sure Patrick, In all my years I honestly don't know." Patrick sat in the chair next to her, and was baffled by what he saw, her eyes were red and she was wearing a pink gown.

"Shall we have a look?" The midwife asked, Shelagh gave a nod and let her continue, she tightened her grip on her husband's hand and for once let herself realize she wasn't alone.

"Well you're only about eight weeks, dosen't look like anythings the matter, but I want to make at least two house visits before you head back home." Shelagh looked to Patrick, tears flooded down his face, he was truly shocked at all the news at once. They looked to each other and Shelagh didn't even notice the prodding to her stomach, what was until they heard a swishing coming from the monitor.

"Is that?" She asked, as though she'd never heard it before.

"That it is, good and strong. 165 right on track. As for the bleeding, I will call tomorrow, if it hasn't stopped by then I will give you something for it. After you get home only do the light things. Picking up kids is, fine stairs are fine etc. But I do want you to do a lot of resting, read a book and keep those feet up, hear that dad?"

"Got it! Let her do nothing and be waited on hand and foot! Perfect that's easy!" Shelagh rolled her eyes in a Timothy like manner and chuckled.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, oh and here is your pictures."

"Shelagh why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think anything was wrong, I took a test and was going to surprise you with pictures."

"Then the bleeding started."

"Yes. I was scared." She sighed, and buried her head into his chest. He held onto her for what seemed like ages.

"Let's get you dressed and head home eh? We have a family waiting to tell about our arrival."

"Can we wait until after dinner? I'm so tired."

"Anything for you my love. When you are ready." He zipped up her dress for her and they walked out together. it was only two blocks to home, he hadn't drove through. They decided a slow stroll home would do a bit of good. They walked down the street, his arm wrapped around her protectively, and his free hand interlocked with hers and resting on her abdomen. They didn't care who saw or starred, they were happy.

"Ah you two made it, dinners on the table." Finnean said, opening the door and swinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Thanks Finn, where are the kids?"

"Ones on grans hip the other in the living room, I'll let you guess which is where." He gave a good laugh and walked away. Peeking in the living room they saw Angela fast asleep in her moses basket. Giving a confused look to each other they walked into the kitchen and started hysterically laughing.

"What in heaven's name!" Shelagh was almost laughing to hard to talk nevertheless breathe.

"I said some things and now I have to be taped to her for the night." Timothy said, the look and voice of regret covering him.

"That's right, that'll teach you to smart off to your gran, I'm an ol' bat!"

"What did he do gran?" Patrick asked, trying to wipe the tears from his face.

"Oh, he only said that I was old and slow and couldn't do anything."

"TIMOTHY!" The both scolded in unison.

"I know, I know. I said sorry, but then she pulled out the tape and chased me." Timothy hung his head and knew this probably wouldn't be the only punishment.

"Hey sis, remember when she did that to us."

"Ohhhhhh, yes. That was a horrible day for everyone!" They all gave a laugh and sat down for dinner, Timothy and Miriam sharing the bench seat.

"Alright you can be free'd now, what did ye learn?"

"That you're not slow, and I'm now rather exhausted."

"Good, now be a doll and make a kettle will you?"

"Yes granny" Timothy immediately headed off to the kitchen, and Miriam the opposite way. When everyone retired to the sitting room for the night, it seemed they were all in different places.

All, but Patrick and Shelagh. They were sitting on the settee, Patrick with his feet tucked under him and a book in one hand, Shelagh with her feet up on the cushions stretched out and fingers laced with his free hand; sitting ever so nonchalantly on her middle. Her eyes were closed, and a faint smile permeated her face ever so sweetly; all she could think about was the life she was carrying, growing inside her. Shelagh had what she always dreamt of. A big family, bursting at the seams. Soon Timothy returned with a tray of tea and biscuits, since his bat with the flu he was still a bit more tired in the evening, being the small thing he still was, he crawled up into the empty crack and laid down on her legs, using her free hand she stoked his soft black hair.

"Mummy's little boy." She whispered, he nodded his head against her legs and soon drifted off to sleep, she soon followed, and Patrick just continued to read his book. H.G. Wells The Time Machine, it was a classic favorite of his, he must have read it a thousand times. _The Time Traveller produces a miniature time machine and makes it disappear into thin air. The next week, the guests return, to find their host stumble in, looking disheveled and tired. They sit down after dinner, and the Time Traveller begins his story._ She loved listening to him talk about the story, she had heard him read her the entire book, just like he had with many others.

After an hour or so passed he closed his book, looking over to Finnean who did the same (hearing the click of Patrick's book closing), he nodded.

"Come on lad, time for bed." He picked up the young boy off of Shelagh's lap and began to take him to his room in the cottage next door, it was now dark outside and the stars lit his way. Patrick Swooped Shelagh up in his arms and she burrowed into him, draping her arms sleepily around his neck. He slid her into the sheets of their bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her up before escaping to the bathroom to wash up and change himself before bed; he just didn't have the heart to wake her, all for putting on a nightdress.

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelagh got out of bed it was still early but she knew gran would be up and awake, sitting in the garden. She got up and deciding it was only five in the morning she put on a night dress, intending to return to her bed soon. She padded down the stairs, and within moments had a cup of tea in hand, warm and sweet filled her mouth, slowly cascading down her throat. A hand fell to her abdomen and a smile permeated her face. She heard the first few whimpers and smiled a little bigger, setting down her cup she walked into the bedroom and picked up her daughter blanket and all. She picked up her cup on the way out to the garden and sat down. Gran was nowhere to be found, but that wouldn't be for long. She unbuttoned her blouse and sat with her daughter offering her the breast, Angela was old enough now that she needed hardly any help. She was now more aware of how sore she really was, always being the smallest one of the bunch, breastfeeding was strange. If they were this swollen and sore now, what was it going to be like in a few months? A cringe soon found it's way across her face " _Ouch"_ she thought to herself, and quickly dismissed it. Soon she heard the door behind her go and the chair next to her being pulled up.

"Morning lovey." Miriam chirped, kissing her cheek before settling.

"Morning Seanmhair, your up early." Shelagh teased, trying not to disturb her daughter.

"Very funny, hows the wee one?"

"She's been better, but she's fine." Shelagh gently rocked, her daughter in her arms, smiling as she did.

"So when were you planning on telling your Ol' Gran, hmm?" Shelagh's face popped up, confusion flashing over it.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking up at Miriam.

"You know, I know. About the bairn."

"Oh" She chimed, her smile returning. "How'd you know?"

"Call it Seanmhair's intuition. How far along?" She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Only about eight or so gone"

"Have you heard the beats yet? Assuming that's where Patrick went running to yesterday." She saw Shelagh's eyes widen in horror. "Don't worry no one saw" She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in, slowly returning to normal.

"Yes, to both." Giving a faint chuckle. Miriam picked up on the tension Shelagh was failing to hide from her.

"Don't worry love, all will be well."

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her hand like a small child.

"Promise." She took up the offered hand and smiled at her.

After a bit Shelagh returned to their room, laying Angela in her cot and snuggling up to her sleeping husband, they still had three hours before the kids would wake again. He pulled her close, and she loved how his hand even in his sleep was protecting their unborn child.

Shelagh's favorite part of the day was waking up next to Patrick, today was an especially good day. Her eyes began to flutter open, and a smile crept upon her cheeks. Their noses were almost touching, arms wrapped around each others backs and legs tangled together. She absolutely loved that they went to sleep on way and almost always found that they just ended up tangled together. She woke him with little kisses, waiting for him to respond. With a gentle grunt he smiled and kissed her back, eyes still closed and pulse quickening. She deepened the kiss ever so gently, and he responded with great effort. Finally breathlessly pulling away her head fell to his chest.

"Well that Mrs. Turner, was an amazing way to wake up." He smiled, into her hair.

"Only the best for you Mr. Turner." She let out a faint giggle, and his heart leapt at the sound. Oh how he loved that sound.

"Should we tell them?" She looked up to meet his brown eyes that were staring back at her pooling blue ones.

"Shelagh, what's wrong?" He asked, moving his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I want to, but we leave in four days. Oh, Patrick! I don't want to go yet!"

"Shelagh, we can plan another trip back next year, don't you miss everyone?"

"Well yes, although I am still keeping up hopes that they have buried Sister Eve somewhere, she'll want to know every detail and probably gripe at me too when we return to the ward!" The two shared a chuckle, and he wiped a tear from her cheek then laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Room for two more?" Timothy popped his head into the door and they made room.

"Always!" They chimed in unison, Tim handing his sister to his father and climbing between them.

"Goodmorning Angel girl, did you sleep well?"

"Daaaad… Do you really have to baby talk to her every single time?"

"As a matter a fact I do, isn't that right? Is Timmy silly?" He continued the childish voice, trying not to laugh at how much it annoyed his son.

"Mum, can I get ready and go see granny and papa now?"

"Alright, lord knows she was up three hours ago, go on. Off you pop, dear." Timothy walked out leaving his sister snuggling and being the princess with his parents no doubt there would be mushy stuff.

"I suppose we should get up, this one will be needing her breakfast soon."

"I suppose you're right my love." Patrick kissed his wife and got up, taking his daughter with him.

"Good morning all!" Shelagh chimed, walking in with a spring in her step. She decided not to think about leaving until absolutely necessary.

"Well aren't you positively glowing and chipper Etta" Sìneag chimed, seeing the couple walk in and proceeding to snatch her niece from Patrick.

"You don't even know Mila." Shelagh gave her sister a wink and set down Angela's play things.

"Sit, sit. Enjoy your breakfast, Lord knows you need it! You are both twigs!" They all shared a few chuckles and ate their meal. Shelagh loved having family around, it was a whole different experience for everyone. They decided they would relax with a cup of tea and enjoy their morning in the sitting room. Patrick and Finnean took Timothy out to play ball and the girls stayed in and enjoyed their books. Sìneag had chosen to read Jane Eyre and Shelagh was enjoying a classic, How to Kill a Mockingbird. She couldn't help herself smiling, hearing a babbling Angela being read to by her Granny. Shelagh took a sip of her tea and nearly flew herself off the settee, running for the bathroom as quickly as she could. Her knees hit the floor something she would surely feel later, and sickness consumed her. Soon she was joined by Miriam, and a glass of water was handed to her.

"Thanks" Shelagh gladly took the cup and sipped it, her throat was on fire, she hadn't felt like this since her and Patrick both got food poisoning last Christmas.

"Come on, nothing makes it worse like sitting in front of the bowl." They made their way back and Sìneag set a little further up in her chair. Shelagh could tell by the look on her face that she had gave her a fright. Shelagh sat down and was followed by Miriam, giving her a faint grin and a wink.

"I'm fine sis, baby is just being stubborn." Shelagh very nonchalantly said, trying not to grin.

"Oh okay." Sìneag replied, waiting a moment and then looking down at the little girl in her lap.

"Wait! BABY?!" Sìneag's eyes widened to the stars and Shelagh couldn't contain her laughter.

"Why yes sister dear, baby Turner is misbehaving."

"When were you going to tell me!?" She didn't realize she nearly yelled that at Shelagh until Angela whimpered. "Sorry sweetheart" She said, kissing the infant on the temple.

"Well now actually!" Shelagh wasn't even aware of the hand that slid to her middle, until she moved back into the sofa and gasped at her abdomen a little tighter.

"Oh, Etta! How far?! Tell me all the deets!" Miriam just set in her chair, now holding the small child and watching the girls chatter about across the room. When the boys arrived back Timothy ran to his mother and hugged her tightly, Patrick had told Tim and Finnean the happy news; that night the entire house was cheerful and happy, completely forgetting the trip home that was fast approaching.


	10. Chapter 10

"Should we tell them?"

"Nay, I think we should all just surprise them. Our flight leaves the night after theirs and yours tonight." The movers will pack everything here Friday and ship it out first flight Saturday. Did everything ship okay?"

"Yes, we got confirmation yesterday that it was all there, beds are set up and the living room things are put together as well."

"Oh! Shelagh! You snuck up on us!" They all tried to act natural and laugh it off.

"Okay you win the 'way to be weird' award, I was going to fix tea, cuppa anyone?"

"Yes please!" They all chimed in unison, secretly praying she didn't hear their conversation.

"Shelagh, I'm taking Gran and Pa to the train station in a bit, will you help me load their things" Sadness quickly took away Shelagh smile and she nodded, holding back her tears.

"Sure thing." As they loaded the bags into the boot, She didn't say a word. Sìneag stopped her as she was walking back to the house and pulled her into a hug.

"Etta, are you okay?"

"Not really, I won't see you for a year or more. I feel like I only just got you back."

"Oh, Etta! Don't cry, I'll plan trips and come visit, there is always Skype too?"

"It's just, not the same. With another on the way it scares me, the only family I have is Patrick, Tim and Angela. I don't even see Julie hardly anymore with our work schedule!" Sìneag head her a little tighter, she felt as though if she let go, that she would let her sister down. She knew how horrible she felt, but it was only a little time till they saw each other again.

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to take them to to train station. Love you, Etta."

"Love you too, Mila."

* * *

*Got a minute? -S*

*Anything for you dear, what's up? -J*

*I'm...Scared. -S*

*What's happened?! Are you okay!? Are you safe!? -J*

*I'm fine mum, just scared of leaving… -S*

*Holy Mother SHELAGH LOUISE! Don't Scare me like that! -J*

*Sorry Mum…. :/ -S*

*It's fine. Don't be scared, it will all work out. I promise. -J*

*Thanks mum, I didn't know who else to talk to. -S*

"I'm ALWAYS here, anytime. You know that. -J*

*Love you -S*

*LU2 -J*

* * *

"Patrick?"

"Yes, dear?" He replied, popping his head round the bathroom door.

"Tomorrow will you go to the shops and pick up the wrap I ordered and the gripe water?"

"Sure thing, I washed all our laundry and the kids by the way, that way you won't have to at home" He gave her wink and continued brushing his teeth.

"I knew I loved you!" She gave a giggle and climbed into bed with her daughter, it was only half past eight, but she was emotionally and physically drained. They decided an early night was for the best. Timothy was out before his head hit the pillow and Angie decided she wanted an early feed, barely keeping her eyes open to do so.

"Come on sweetheart, if you want to eat please do so, Mumma's tired and wants to sleep too. Stir yer stumps lovely, that's a girl." Patrick loved watching his girls together, he especially loved hearing Shelagh talk to Angela. Shelagh laid her sleeping daughter in her cot and curled into her husband's embrace as he snaked up behind her.

"Come to bed, love."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Chuckling he pulled her in and they bedded down for the night.

Shelagh woke the next morning feeling refreshed and wonderful, she had the best night of sleep since- Oh no! No no! Where was Angela? She hadn't woken her up at six, it was now past ten and she wasn't in her cot.

"Patrick the baby is gone!"

"What?! What do you mean she's gone!" He jumped out of bed, eyes still not adjusted to the light that was peeking in the window.

"I mean she's gone, not here! Timothy!" She yelled trying to figure out where her child was, panic fully washing over her.

"What?" Timothy walked out of his room rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Have you seen the baby?"

"No, did you lose her?" He chuckled, and thought he was only making a harmless joke. He was wrong.

"YES!" The frantic parents chimed in unison. Shelagh ran out of the cottage and into the house next to it, dressed only in her nightdress.

"Mila!?" She called out, not seeing her sister anywhere.

"Sis what's wrong?" Finnean chirped, walking in the room with a cup of tea and his paper.

"The baby's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shelagh? Whatever has you in this state!"

"Sìneag! Oh my Lord! Angela!" Shelagh rushed over and took her daughter out of her sister's arms, holding her tight to her chest and kneeling to the floor to sit on her knees. She pressed kisses to her daughter's sweet downy hair, and breathed a breath of relief. Patrick soon followed her and ran into the house, only he unlike his wife grabbed his shoes.

"Bloody hell, that was not a funny joke Sìneag!"

"What did I do?" Her eyes grew wide and a crimson flush invaded her cheeks.

"Only gave me the fight of my life! My baby wasn't in her cot, and no one knew where she was!" Shelagh let her Scottish temper run away with her, feeling a slight guilt after raising her voice at her sister.

"Oh for Pete's sake! I wrote you a note and set it on the dresser, I texted you just in case you didn't see it and I even put one on the tea kettle just for good measure! I thought I'd let you have a lie in today!" Patrick and Shelagh looked at each other and busted out laughing, between the two of them they hadn't even thought about Sìneag taking the baby.

"And the Parent of the year award goes too?" Patrick joked.

"The neighbors next door!" Timothy quipped back, causing them to all hysterically laugh. After the fiasco they decided to go and change into some 'proper' clothes and tea was definitely needed!


	11. Chapter 11

"Patri-Ophfm!"

"Shelagh are you okay!" He picked up her glasses and offered her a hand, biting his cheeks and trying not to laugh as he did.

"I'm. Fine." She growled back, in all honestly it was his fault that she tripped. He once again left his shoes in the middle of the floor, someone was bound to trip on them soon.

"What was it you needed darling?"

"Is your case packed?"

"Yes and Angela's is too, Timothy is just finishing his."

"Mine is done as well, and the house is cleaned like we found it" She gave him a smile and he kissed her forehead.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes Mr. Turner, I believe you have." She snickered, back at him.

"I'm going to load the car and we will leave in an hour?" Shelagh nodded, and continued to make sure they got everything. Soon the car was loaded and the dreaded time for goodbyes was upon them.

"I love you!" Shelagh hugged her sister as tight as she could, thinking maybe if she held on she wouldn't be ripped from her.

"I-love-you-too!" Sìneag sniffled, not realizing how hard she was actually crying. When they pulled away Finnean pulled her into a hug, he was crying as well. It wasn't long before he pulled Sìneag in and held onto them both.

"Shelagh love, we have to go" The words broke Patrick's heart, this would be a hard ride home for them all. Shelagh shook her head and gave them one last squeeze, then got into the car.

Angela was already asleep and Tim was well on his way there. Shelagh was sure glad for the blanket she brought with her, and the box of tissues. She cried herself to sleep in the car, and felt as though her heart was being taken from her chest. Patrick was the only one awake for the last stretch in the car ride, he was glad Shelagh was asleep because he didn't want her to see him cry. They arrived at the airport, boarded and set off for home.

Patrick carried Timothy up the stairs and into the house, and Shelagh did the same for Angela. It was just after 8 when they got in and with the kids asleep Shelagh knew she had a while to take a hot bath and unwind before bed. As she was getting ready to walk upstairs, she remembered she needed to check the weeks of post. Patrick had mentioned setting it all on the sideboard for her, picking it up there was one cream coloured letter that stuck out to her. Upon opening it, there was a key inside and a note.

" _31 Hurst road. 6pm, Sunday dinner. Let yourself in."_

That was all, and there was a small bronze key in the bottom.

"Patrick?" She called up the stairs, completely stunned.

"Yes, dear? What is it, you look out of sorts." He put a protective arm around her and looked into her blue eyes.

"Do we know anyone at 31 Hurst road?"

"No, I don't think we do. Why?"

"Looks like we are going on an adventure on Sunday!" He chuckled, and handed him the letter.

"Ohhh- dear." Shelagh walked upstairs and ran herself a bath and enjoyed a strong cuppa, before retreating to join her now sleeping husband. Something wasn't settling in her mind though, so she decided to read a bit of Jane Eyre for a while to put her at ease.

" _I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."_

She looked over to her husband and ran a light finger down his cheek and smiled, she found her better self.

* * *

Six days later.

"Mum, Dad, where are we going?" Timothy asked, sitting in the backseat kicking the passenger chair.

"On an adventure for dinner." Shelagh replied softly, getting a sarcastic grunt in return. The car halted to a stop in front of the building, and Patrick got Angela and Shelagh the cake she made from the boot (Never come empty handed!). She pulled out the key from her bag and put it into the lock, the family stepped into the house and walked down the long hallway, Shelagh leading the way. She almost swore she recognized the picture hanging on the wall, but she couldn't place where. She handed the cake to Timothy and ran her hand along the wall, turning on the light as she did.

"Hello?" She called, hoping to hear something in return. She was nervous, what should she expect? This whole situation sounded and was proving to be a bit black and white to her. Angela was still asleep in Patrick's arms, he loved how she looked when she was asleep, so innocent and beautiful. Shelagh rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead.

She fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably, resting her head in her hands. One of the figures standing in front of her knelt down, and whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home sis."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know don't kill me! It's been so long since I've updated! My hard-drive FRIED on my computer and everything was like GONE... So I'm finally sorta back after getting my FF writing restored! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise next will be longer!**

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing here! In London!?"

"Elementary my dear Watson, what do you think i'm doing here! I'm here because of you!"

"How long do you get to stay for?" Shelagh slowly stood up, still holding onto her sister. Síneag leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"As long as forever lets us." Pulling back Shelagh smiled as she heard her daughter shrill with glee, she turned around and and her face dropped. Stood in front of her was Miriam and Allen, Shelagh ran past her family. Patrick and Timothy turned around and Timothy followed her suit.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" They hugged each other tight, taking in the wondrous moment.

"I think we all need a cup of tea, and I need a cuddle with my wee granddaughter." Miriam said after a few moments, turning and tickling the small child's chin.

"Shelagh love, you haven't said a word since you sat down. Are you okay?" Shelagh didn't even realize she was looking down and staring into her cup of tea.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine, just thinking that all. Sorry."

"My love, will you do me a favor? I'm a bit chilly, can you pop upstairs and grab me the blanket off my our bed?" Miriam asked, as she set her cup down and patted Shelagh's arm.

"Yes, Gran" Giving a small smile. "I can" Shelagh stood up and walked up the stairs, taking in all the pictures and things she could remember from years ago. Opening up the bedroom door, and just on task she walked to the end of the bed, she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the blanket box sat a small keep box that she recognized, the tinted wood lined with a thin worn pink painted stripe on the edges. There was a note on top that read _For Shelagh, to keep._

One tear, then two, then three fell down her cheeks as she sat down and rested the box on her knees. She slowly and carefully opened the lid and pulled out a worn envelope. Inside held a picture of three figures sitting in a field of flowers. She ran her finger down the figure in the middle and whispered, _Mum…_ the other two figures were Sìneag, and herself as small children. This would be something she would cherish. Forever.

She came back down the stairs with the lap quilt and the box, she set the box on the sideboard and made her way back to the kitchen. She kneel'd down next to Miriam and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, in her ear. She took a up her seat next to her husband and let the little blond snuggle into her lap. Patrick laced his fingers with hers, and the day was different from then on.

"Shelagh, Patrick? When do you start work again?"

"Tomorrow" Patrick quipped with a look of slight irritation on his face.

"Yes, time to run the unit to the nines again! I'm quite terrified to see what they've done to my ward this past month!" Chuckled Shelagh.

"Where is little miss going?"

"Oh...erm.. I didn't even think about that!"

"I'll call Mrs. Buckle tomorrow and see if she can sit." Smiled Patrick, Violet and Fred loved to watch the children for them, and Angela was quite fond of Marlene's daughter too, they are about the same age them two.

"You'll do no such thing! Come here little lass, grandmama will just spoil you tomorrow! Considering you have your own room here already! Filled with things for you to play with, some of them belonged to your mummy too!"

"You kept them?!" Shelagh and Sìneag both chimed in unison.

"Of course we did!" Allen said, and laughed after.

"Well this has been a day!" Timothy quipped, and they all burst into laughter.

Later after the Turner's returned home and settled down for the night, Angela was still awake and Timothy has lost the battle and fell asleep on the settee.

"I'll get him, you get her." He picked up the sleeping boy and took him to his bed with the utter most care that made Shelagh's heart swell.

"Tomorrow is a new day dear, get some rest before we run the arms" Patrick kissed his wife tonight, only time would tell what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

Just like always the alarm sounded at 6am, waiting to be slapped and shut off.

"Shee-" Patrick groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

"It's on your side!" Shelagh whined back, giving him a kick. Grumpily he got up and shut off the buzzer. Shelagh slid out of bed, put on her dressing gown and slippers and padded her way downstairs to make breakfast. Just as she walked past Angela's cot her little fingers reached up to her.

"Oh alright, come on you." She whispered, and picked her up letting her nestle into her neck and fall asleep again. She opened the hall cupboard and pulled out her wrap, safely tucking the sleeping babe into it and get dressing gown. Shelagh would grump like it was in inconvenience, but in all truth she wouldn't have it anyother way. She stood in front of the stove and stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan, when two hands landed on her hips from behind. her knees would have gave out there if she wasn't aware of the tiny body strapped onto her chest. He moved her collar down and pressed little kisses to her neck, making her shiver at his touch.

"Pat-rick" She breathlessly moaned, leaning back to him slightly.

"I know." His voice was husky and deep this morning, oh how she loved it. Patrick stepped back and moved to fill the kettle.

"Awe!" She groaned, feeling him pull away.

"Tonight my love" He softly kissed her lips and smiled but as Timothy walked into the room.

" _Tonight"_ She thought, that would get her through the day.

Just as she sat down to eat her breakfast the house phone rang, scarring Angela awake. She was glad at this moment to still have her in her wrap instead of in her cot in the setting room.

"Shh, wee one! It's alright. Hello?" She winced at her words, even she knew that sounded more annoyed than intended.

"Shelagh love, It's mum" Julia spoke, with the utter most love in her voice.

"I gathered that, what's up?" She said, chuckling.

"Just wanted to tell you how wonderfully excited your father and I are to see you tonight! Well that and I wanted to hear your voice." Shelagh smiled and nervously curled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I have something to tell you and daddy tonight, but until then I have to go."

"Alright lovely, I'll see you at work."

"Who was that dear?"

"Mum. Being overly excited to see us tonight."

"Ahh, well she should be." Patrick gave her a wink before digging into his meal again.

Shelagh and Patrick had got one kid off to school and the other to daycare, and together the two walked into the maternity ward of Kenilworth Hospital.

"Oh. My. God." Shelagh could feel herself turning red with fury, today was her first day back from their holiday and her prize work was near destruction.

"Shelagh. Go to my office."

"But Pat-"

"Shelagh now!" Shelagh turned tail and walked into the office behind her. Patrick walked up to the clattered and cluttered desk of people lazily talking and paying no attention whatsoever.

"NOW then." She spoke loudly, watching nearly all of them jump and widen their eyes. \

"I don't really care _who_ is responsible for wrecking my wife and I's practice, but I want it turned round pronto! Take all this trash to the bin, someone put away the cart of linens, get all these files put away and sorted and for Christ's sake get your feet of the desk man!" Patrick angrily walked back to his office to find his wife bawling her eyes out.

"Hell's teeth!" He murmured, as he shut the door tightly behind him.

"Come now love." He scooped her up into his lap, and held her close.

"Oh, Patrick! All my work!"

"Will be sorted. I have made a few changes and The London has agreed to swap some people. as of 3 O'clock it will be Jenny, Trixie, Meredith, and William on the staff and they are taking this lot."

"Patrick, The London pays them more."

"No, not anymore. We have found that we can afford to switch then back to here and The London will pay the salary difference!"

"Oh, Patrick you mean they can stay?"

"Yes, love they can. But I have to go and tell this lot it now, want to come?"

"Yes. Please."

"Alright now that we have you all here, as of three today you will all be transferred to The London Hospital. You have nearly destroyed our life's work, the books are a mess the files are in desperate need of help, and to be honest you are the laziest bunch i have ever seen."

"You are all dismissed to collect your things and finish your files for your replacements. Would Chummy and Paul stay behind please."

"Thank you both, you do not need to gather your things as we cannot bare to part with our dear friends." Patrick smiled at the pair in front of them, and Shook Paul's hand as Shelagh Hugged Chummy. Patrick was glad there was no mothers expected on the ward today except for the normal emergency mother here and there, and the ones that came in yesterday. Shelagh started busying herself in her work, she was truly excited to see her friends again. When she married she transferred over the Kenilworth Row Maternity ward from The London, She loved Patrick and they tried to work out the payments for transfers, but it just never played in their favor. Until now.

Looking up from her files she saw the figure of the one person she wanted to see most right now, her mother. She embraced her in a long tight hug, glad to have her back on the ward and following in her footsteps. Shelagh never knew her real parents, she was six when Julie and Rick adopted her, and in her teen years helped her find her family. Shelagh remembered being told about the horrible events of her sixth birthday, that was the day she was separated from her family. Her mother and father were killed in horrible car accident and they split Shelagh. Sìneag and Finnean up, into different places. On Shelagh's 13th birthday a knocking came from the door, the person standing in front of her looked just like her. Honey hair and blue eyes, freckles covering her cheeks and nose. It was her sister. They grew up in different homes, but kept close touch, Shelagh knew nothing different than that was the only family she had, until years later when her grandparents shown up. Julie and Rick found Shelagh the day after her sixth birthday, she had managed to sneak out of the orphanage she was in and she tried to run away. Julie and Rick were unable to conceive a child of their own, many years they had waited, but the call that a child needed a home, never came for them.

"Rick! Stop the car!" He did as his wife asked and watched her get out. _Where is she going?_ He thought.

"Shh. Hello my lovely. Are you lost?" Julie crouched down to the small blond child and reached out a hand, as she shrunk back further into the wall behind her.

"It's okay, you can trust me. I won't hurt you, promise." The liquid blue eyes looked up and made a decision, she stepped forward.

"It's okay, would you like to come with me? It's very cold, I can make you warm and safe?" She sat back on her heels and waited on the child, never dropping her outstretched arms. Shelagh took a step forward and then another, and then she ran into Julie's arms. She enveloped the small girl in her arms and promised not to let her go, after looking at the tag on her dress she saw the Orphanage tag. She took her back to the car and basted the heater, letting her fall asleep on her lap.

"Take me to the All Saints Orphanage, my love." Rick's heart was in his throat as he drive, praying that God was on their side. They pulled up to the brick building and walked inside, Shelagh still sleeping on Julie's shoulder.

"Oh! You found her! Thank you! Little hood rat she is, not much good for anything other than getting in trouble eh?" The woman who ran the orphanage was nauseating to Julie, she wanted nothing more than to slap her.

"I would like to adopt her." Julie stated, knowing the woman had received all of their information in the passing years.

"You what? Why this child, don't you want one that will bring worth to your family?"

"Yes. I do. I have found her, can we sign papers tonight?"

"Yes, I think we can." The woman had realized what she said, was possibly out of line. After the papers were signed, Shelagh woke up and blinked at Julie, wiping her little eyes Julie kissed her forehead.

"My lovely, would you like to leave this place and come home with me?" The small blue eyes looked like they were about to cry, she violently shook her head _yes_ and wrapped her arms around Julie's neck. That night, Shelagh slept soundly in between Julie and Paul, in their bed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Patrick?"

"Ah, Yes dear?"

"I'm going to head over and pick up Angela and then go to mum's i'll meet you there." Shelagh kissed her husband goodbye and walked out of the ward. Nearly halfway there she unconsciously rested a hand protectively on her barely there bump. Using her key she let herself in and nearly snorted with laughter. Finnean and Sìneag were on the floor half upside down rolling around with her daughter. A few hugs a chuckle and a redo of Angie's pigtails and there were off to dinner. Rick picked Timothy up from school and took him out to play cricket a bit before dinner, and let the girls chat and cook.

"Mum?"

"Yes, lovely?" Julie turned around just in time to catch Shelagh before she fell.

"Shelagh! Oh my dear, open your eyes, you're alright love." She grabbed a cold flannel quickly and was now patting Shelagh forehead with it, hoping to rouse her a bit. Her blue eyes fluttered open, to see a very frantic Julie standing in front of her.

"What? Oh-" Shelagh said, realizing that she must have fainted.

"Oh is right! You need seen Shelagh don't eve-"

"I'm pregnant…" Julie's eyes began blinking rapidly, as if she was trying to snap herself out of a trans.

"Shelagh, Oh my lovely! When did you start treatments? you never told me!"

"I didn't start treatments, this was all my own work" Shelagh's cheeks turned fire red at her choice of words.

"You what? You mean-?" Shelagh took her hands in hers and smiled, tears threatening to fall.

"Angela, we needed a little help with, but this baby was all in God's time muma."

"My dear girl, I have no words, but I have more love than ever." Shelagh stood up to match her mother's gaze and pressed her hands to her tiny bump, if she wasn't wearing her uniform you would be able to see it, but for now feeling would have to suffice.

After setting down for dinner and telling everyone else the good news, they laughed and caught up on the last month trying to figure out this ward mess. The more excitable they all got the louder Angela got too, Shelagh was just too late grabbing her daughter's hands before two tiny fists full of mash ended in her hair.

"Angela no!" The little blond squealed with laughter at the sight, and everyone else at the table followed. Shelagh's Soft honey hair was now white, with potatoes.

"It's a good thing we're leaving, because now you and I _both_ need showers!"

"Tell your Nana byebye Angie" Shelagh said, as she blew kisses Julie's way.

"Goodbye sweetheart, Nana loves you!"

"She really is the mature little thing!" Shelagh thought, looking down at the nearly eight month on on her chest.

Later at home Shelagh and Angela had went to the shower while Patrick got Timothy ready for bed, he may be ten but sometimes you still need to have dad help.

After a book and some alone time with dad it was lights out, Patrick shut the door and could hear Shelagh's singing coming from the bathroom.

" _Where troubles melt,_

 _like lemon drops._

 _Oh, way above the chimney tops,_

 _that's where, you'll find me."_

Patrick loved that song, he remembered watching Judy garland sing it in black in white television on The Wizard of Oz as a child. Shelagh looked as the little child in her arms as she ran shampoo through her hair, smiling and singing to her. Angela loved her mother's singing, no matter what it could always make her stop crying. Patrick walked into the bath with a little yellow hooded towel that looked like a little yellowbird for Angela and a large blue one for Shelagh. He took the little pink fluff haired girl and went to dress her, after she was settled in her cot he walked back into the bathroom to find his wife with her long nightdress pulled up and turned sideways in the mirror.

"Patrick! Can you see it too?"

"I can darling, I can." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed kisses to her neck, he knew every string she had and right now he was playing her like a violin. She leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his touch on her skin, and the smell of his cologne was enough to send her over the moon.

"Mmm...Patrick…"

"Hmm?" He smiled at her and his lips found the side of her neck, then jaw, and eventually her lips. In one swift motion he lifted her off the ground and carried her to their bed, just like he did the first night they were married. Just before turning out the light he whispered ever so carefully in her ear.

"I always keep my promises. Tonight my love. Tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright ladies! Time for the morning rotas. Trixie you're on bed five Mrs. Conway. Jenny you're on room three Mrs. Peterson. Cynthia you're on room two Mrs. Lovett… I'm sorry... And I'll be taking Mrs. White in room one. as you know room four is empty right now, Chummy and Paul you are on shift until four and then William and Meredith will be taking over so you two can leave for your honeymoon! Alright, on to your patients!" When Chummy and Paul announced that they eloped the whole ward was ecstatic with joy, they were meant to be together. Shelagh took a deep breath and made her way over to Patrick's office, she shut the door and flopped down in the rather comfy chair in the corner.

"That bad?"

"Patrick you have no idea! even the filing cabinets are a mess! The online files are horrible mistyped too!" She let out a massive _sigh_ and lifted her head.

"Is it eight yet?"

"No love, it's only half past ten."

"AARRRG!" She threw her hands up in the air and stood up.

"Right then, patients calling." She walked out and into the ward once again.

"Right Miss White, let's see how baby is getting on, hmm?" Nodding her head Shelagh began her examination. "Not to awful long left, seven fingers. Baby is coming slowly, but surely!" Amelia White was a strong woman this was her third baby, but all three were agonizingly slow labours and Shelagh delivered each one of them. A half hour later she returned with a massive ball.

"Looky what I found!"

"Oh bless you!" The work out ball was one of the only things that Amelia could actually use and find some relief. Shelagh sat with her for the next hour as she slowly bounced and rolled away the pain, rubbing her back firmly, firmer than anyone but a midwife would do.

"Your at nine fingers! One to go!" Shelagh always made sure her patients felt safe and welcome, it was key in this job.

"Amelia, I haven't asked, but I feel I must now. Where is your husband?" She noted earlier that her wedding band no longer rested on her left hand.

"Gone." Well then, today we are your family, you are never alone. Understand?" Amelia nodded her head and breathed through another pain.

"Amelia, i'm gonna pop out for a mere moment okay?" Shelagh grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Julie.

* * *

*Can I steal you? Amelia White, husband left her, needs support. SOS!* -Sx

*Up in 2…* -Jx

*Thnx!* -Sx

* * *

Half four arrived and it was time for the messy business.

"Alright love, you can do it!" Julie Was sitting on the bed behind Amelia giving her a hand and support.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! You have done this before, come now." After an hour of pushing, a shrill of a newborn was heard throughout the room.

"A perfectly tiny little girl!" Shelagh said, cutting the cord and placing the baby on her Amelia's chest. Soon all was done and dusted and the two were left to rest for a while before nightly rounds and checks. Shelagh was not only exhausted, but now she wanted nothing more than to see her baby. She pulled aside Julie and asked her if she would mind doing the honors. Of course she couldn't say no, and in a few short minutes Shelagh was on the ultrasound table getting cold jelly plastered on her belly.

"I don't want to know what it is!"

"I already knew that! Alright let's see then, happy little thing look baby's smiling!" Shelagh picked up her phone and sent a quick text message, soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in daddy." Patrick let out a huge smile as he looked at the screen, Julie was a fantastic ultrasound tech and he trusted her.

"Shelagh what did the doctor tell you a few weeks ago?"

"Only that baby was healthy and steady for 8weeks. Why?!"

"Because your measurements add up to 14weeks not 11."

"They what?!" Patrick and Shelagh both chimed in unision.

"Count the beats." Shelagh and Patrick both had tears in their eyes, listening to the new life growing strong and steady.

"159 perfect for 14weeks" Julie smile and wiped away her own tears. Patrick had ahold of Shelagh's hand, held to his lips and smiling. Just that moment the one person they didn't want to barge in did.

"Patrick you're needed in-" Trixie blinked a few times and seemed to forget how to talk.

"Hello Trixie."

"Shelagh! Your! No! What!?" Trixie shut the door behind her, and Shelagh gestured to the screen.

"Eeeek! This is fantastic! I swear I won't blab!" After the excitement died down they exited the room, pictures safely tucked in Shelagh's pocket with an extra set for Miriam and Allen.

"Come on you, let's head home. It's been a long and exciting day."

"Agreed!" Together both Turners walked out to the car together, and made their way to their very happy home.


	16. Chapter 16

The next three months were filled with re-organizing the ward, setting files straight, and improving the system. Shelagh was still working 9 hour days and some nights, despite the _talks_ from Julie and Patrick. Shelagh was now nearing to her third trimester and sticking out like a barrel, she was already small as is. Julie would tell her baby had nowhere to go, but up and out like a hot air balloon. Shelagh knew the bigger she got the harder it was to do things without Patrick's help, especially getting out of her chair in his office.

"Shelagh do you want help?" Patrick chuckled, watching his wife try to turn sideways and struggle in her chair.

"No Patrick, I don't." He tried to wipe the smile off his face as he watched her for the next three minutes trying with no luck, and then she said it.

"Patrick help."

"Yes, dear" He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, she turned back to her chair and picked up her tea cup and two hands slid around her waist and onto her bump.

"This little one is quite the ballerina" Feeling Turner #5 turn under his palms.

"You mean our little rugby star." She quipped, wrinkling her nose and smiling at him.

"Yes you've told me, you want a boy. Although after Tim… can't I hope for another girl?" He kissed her nose, and she rested her hand on top of his.

"Oh alright, but you get to deal with her if she is anything like the drama queen we already have at 3am!"

"Deal!" Another peck and she was out the door to her meeting, today was her annual _meet the board and request things we need_ meeting.

"Shelagh i'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"But why! i'm sorry, but this is not doable! Having my fifth and sixth rooms taken over every other day is _not_ working! I have laboring mothers without beds being sent to the beds a floor down in Emergency!"

"That's scheduling on you"

"Excuse me? You want me to call and give mothers a time and date to _give birth_? I don't think so! You have many other places in this hospital that you can hold your classes in, _not my ward!_ "

"You're being unreasonable, just calm down."

"No. Not until you agree no more classes in my ward."

"Fine no more classes, but you get to find our new place to hold them."

"Deal. Now if you don't mind i'm a half hour late picking up my children!" Shelagh grabbed her things and walked out of the ward, that might have gone a lot smoother had she not been already irritated and having braxton hicks. After picking up Timothy from cubs and Angela was Fred's she made it home in time to meet Patrick pulling up in his car.

"Here love let me help you!" He took her bag and hands and helped her out of her car, soon unbuckling Angela and unlocking the door to the flat. The little blond was soon in her cot, Timothy doing homework and dinner was on the back burner while Shelagh had her feet up with a warm cuppa resting on her tum.

"Lord, people irritate me!"

"What happened in the meeting?"

"They wanted to make class days every other instead of just fridays. I told them no, now I have to find somewhere else for them to be held."

"Seriously?! You should have made them talk to me! Although Ronald has two unused rooms in floor 3, and he owes me."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes love, you have. The day you said _I do_ … Now feet up!" Patrick sat cross legged at the end of the settee and rubbed her aching feet and calves. Who knew that nursing shoes could hurt your feet so bad when you were pregnant. After dinner was served and children were asleep Patrick was in the shower and Shelagh reading a book in bed.

"Patrick?"

"Hmm?" He replied, running a finger through his rowdy hair.

"You know what would make me love you even more than I already do?"

"Oh no."

"Fish-n-chips"

"At 9:30pm on a friday night? Really Shelagh…"

"Yes sweetie, pleeeeease?!"

"Fine." Patrick put on his pants and shot a glare at his now very pregnant happy wife. Thirty minutes later, an entire newspaper cone of food and a cup of tea, both Turners were nested down in their bed. Patrick was rubbing Shelagh's belly and talking to the baby as she was texting Julie about tomorrow's rota.

"Oww!" Shelagh gasped and clutched her swollen belly.

"What! Are you okay?" Shelagh took a deep breath and wiped away a tear.

"I'm fine, just got a hard kick to the ribs."

"Oh! You scared me, how about we go to bed.

"Alright dear, maybe this one will calm down then." Shelagh chuckled, and turned out her light and Patrick did the same.

"Shelagh, did Julie talk to you?"

"No about what?"

"She didn't talk to you about the baby?"

"No, Patrick what is this about? is something wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Patrick tell me!" Shelagh's eyes widened in horror as she sat up and and tuned on the light.

"Darling, first calm down. Second nothing is wrong, just that you need to take it easy." Patrick took her into his arms and reached for the light, he pulled her pack down carefully into the covers and kissed her softly.

"Julie says everything with little Turner here is tip top and tickety boo, the only thing that worries her is that your fluid is a bit lower than we want. You know how this goes Shelagh, my love it will all be fine. You know that it will, as long as you get enough rest." Shelagh sighed and kissed her husband before turning onto her side in attempts to get comfortable.

"Okay, I'll ask to not be put on rota Friday's that way I have 3 days rest in between. Deal?"

"Deal, I love you."

"I love you too, but if you ever do that again. So help me God." Patrick pulled her a little closer and left that conversation there. Smart, man.

* * *

Days on the ward grew longer and turned into months, Shelagh had refused to stop coming into work even with her due date 2 weeks away now. She was confined to work only on the computers and working up charts. Shelagh could feel the twinges in her back, but dismissed them knowing they were braxton hicks. The day went on and all the girls on shift were in what seemed like forever labors. Shelagh shot a text to Julie and got up from her desk, she took a deep breath and made her way across the ward.

* * *

*Patient in room #7, not urgent but settled in.* -Sx

*Thanks be there in 10* -Jx

* * *

Julie looked at the door chart which only had one letter on it, she stepped into the room and her jaw hit the floor. Shelagh was sat on the bed in a hospital gown, trying to put her own socks on.

"She-" Shelagh cut her off there, feeling the pain start again in her back.

"Waters went, thank God I could at least do that myself. Would you?" She smiled and nodded to her feet, which her now very cold from the floors.

"Alright, no need to get in a grussel hmm? Here let me sweetheart." She helped her put on her thick socks, and helped her to stand up so she could use the bed as support.

"Than-ks mu-um" Shelagh was coping about as well as someone being repeatedly stabbed would cope. Julie was using her palms to put lots of pressure and force to her lower back, feeling Shelagh relax as she did.

"Mum, baby is OP" Julie let out a sigh as she continued to knead Shelagh's lowerback.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Will you help me get into the right position?" She stood up and took Julie's hands in hers, blue fearful eyes met strong green ones and showed their true love to each other.

"Of course, on the bed then. Do you want the ball for later?" Shelagh nodded to her as another pain swept her words away. She knew she had aways to go, but Patrick was in a meeting and she would wait for him to be done before telling him; he would only be a nervous wreck.

Julie Helped her onto all fours and supported her as she swayed her hips, trying to encourage the baby to move. After a half-hour she let out a low quiet groan, and a gasp followed it.

"Oh! Baby turned" She whispered, completely out of breath and preparing for another pain.

Julie has checked her progress again and she was only at a three, as she said the words Shelagh burst into tears.

"Shelagh sweetheart" Julie's heart was breaking for her daughter, her contractions were still spaced out, but long and painful. She stood up and moved up on the bed, letting Shelagh rest her head on her chest, stroking her long honey hair.

"I know it's discouraging, love. But I called someone to come see you" Shelagh looked up at the figure standing in the doorway a newspaper of flowers in his hand, and ice chips in the other.

"Daddy! Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you!" He set down the flowers and ice and took a seat on the other side of her.

"Hello dear" He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"And hello to you miss 'Never comes home anymore!' urg!" He tried his best to sound annoyed, but ended up laughing. At that moment Shelagh was taken back by another strong pain, reaching out and taking Julie's hand.

"Your choice love, Gas-n-air or mild sedative?"

"I'm so tired,haven't slept in days with Angela being poorly, can we go for option two so I can sleep for a bit?"

"Coming right up" Julie returned with a small bottle and injected it into her IV line, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Luck for Shelagh her contractions calmed a bit, little did she know Julie gave her something for the pain too. She could still remember how much it hurt when Angela was born, right in the middle of the sitting room!

 _*"Patrick! Ohh-is that you?" He had just walked in the door (thankfully with his house-call bag), to find her on her knees in front of settee._

" _Shelagh! Good Lord, are you alright my love?" Patrick rushed to her side frantically just as she looked up at him._

" _Baby's-coming Now Patrick!" A loud groan filled the sitting room and Patrick ran to grab his bag._

" _Alright love, it's okay." He slid on a pair of gloves and knelt down to her level._

 _"Pressure" That was all he needed to know was ready to push, he forgot in that moment how to deliver a baby, nevertheless his baby; then skill kicked in and there was work to be done. Shelagh couldn't hold herself anymore and pushed as hard she could. Twenty minutes later Angela Julianne Turner was born and wrapped in a duck egg blue towel. Soon Julie arrived and the three decided there was no need for Shelagh to be transferred hospital.*_

Shelagh let out a slight moan from her sleep and without hesitation Patrick's slipped hand in hers. She roused from her sleep to a strong contraction, only two hours had passed and Julie would be by in a minute.

"That's it my love breathe through it." After it passed Patrick sat on the bed with Shelagh in his arms, she was on her side relaxing into the circles that he was rubbing on her lower back.

"No time for any of this last time!" She let out of faint chuckle just before another pain hit her. Patrick pressed the call button on the remote when she wasn't looking, feeling a little too concerned about her wellbeing.

"Hello lovely why don't we check on the baby" Shelagh nodded as she regained her breath.

"Still a little while yet love, only 6 fingers." Shelagh let out a sobbing groan, she was tired and very frustrated and ready to hold her baby.

"Sweetheart let out, it's okay"

"No-ohh!" She gave a deep quiet breath trying to be quiet.

"I don't want the nurses to fuss ooh-ver me!"

"Alright enough of this" Patrick walked out of the room and proceed to tell Trixie to get the girls ASAP!" He walked back in with Trixie, Cynthia, and Jenny, all off them gasping.

"Shelagh!" Trixie yelped.

"Now girls she doesn't want fuss, but she's trying to be ridiculously quiet to not disturb you nurses"

"Shee, we will leave you be, but don't be quiet for us please?" Shelagh could only nod, grateful for the girls, but glaring at Patrick. Then another one off her 3 minute apart contractions came, she reached for Trixie's hand.(which she gladly gave) The pain was just too much for her this time to just breathe away, she let out a groan that would wake everyone within a Mile distance.

"That's it sweetie, we've got you" Patrick winked at Trixie and mouthed a silent _Thank You_ to her. Trixie eventually retired from the room and left Shelagh and Patrick with the promise of coming back later.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shelagh, your labor has seemed to be stalled, you've only progressed to a seven. I think it may be time to consider a cesarean." She was going into hour 13 of labor and already was well past the point of pushing, and to think the pain at 6am she thought was normal.

Shelagh looked up and tears flooded her eyes.

"Please no! Patrick?!" She grabbed his hand and gave him a look that melted anything he was thinking.

"Julie, Mum. Are you sure that's necessary, are we to that point?"

"No, baby is fine, but with no pain meds and her pain lever growing she won't be very coherent if this continues for hours more.

"Mum, no please?"

"Alright, but I'm getting the pillow Shelagh."

"Oh. My. God." Shelagh hated that thing with every ounce of her tiny being. She slapped Patrick as he was trying poorly to stifle a laugh. Julie walked in with a massive pillow that looked like two bolsters sewn together the wrong way. Even though the purpose was to level out the hips, she still hated it. An hour later Shelagh was being coached on her breathing as Patrick tried to keep her level and calm, oh she loved him. The routine worked to keep her in control of the the pain every two minutes, but the stress on her nerves was starting to get to her. Julie decided to check in on them ignoring the little bit of dizziness she felt, as well as Trixie since she was off duty now.

"My dear, you're at a nine! Nearly there sweetheart."

"Thank Heavens, alright Patrick my turn. Go get a cuppa and a different shirt, please!" Shelagh and Trixie both chuckled as he sulked away.

Finally! He has been driving me mad, but now that he's gone I kinda miss him!" Shelagh faintly smiled and quickly let out a low breath. A few minutes went by and she was thankful that one wasn't like the last.

"Mum, you look a little pale, is all well?" Julie went to speak but the room went black and she hit the floor.

"Mum!" Just as Trixie got up Patrick rushed into the room, grabbing the stethoscope from the counter and pressing it to her chest. The excitement of it all made Shelagh feel sick, and Trixie was thankfully there in time to pull her hair back and get her a bucket. Patrick followed Julie to E level like Shelagh asked him to, and called her father. Trixie firmly decided she was going nowhere and texted Sìneag, thankfully she was only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"Shelagh, are you ready to meet baby?" Trixie smiled at shelagh, quickly getting a look of terror in return.

"Shelagh look at me. I'm here, you _can_ do this!" Shelagh nodded as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Alright then, next pain I want big pushes!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sìneag ran through the door dropping her stuff and taking Shelagh's out stretched hand. She soon regretted that as the though it was going to break, her sister was small but apparently stronger than she thought! One hand was on her back the other being pulverized, but she wouldn't want to miss this for anything.

"Now! come on Shee I want a really big push and this lovely will be with us!"

"I can't!" Shelagh fell back against the pillows exhausted.

"Now come on, you have two grandparents waiting with a nerve wracked son and a daughter impatiently waiting to see her mummy and new sibling!" On that note her body took over and she felt no other option to push with all her might, she let out a blood curdling scream and a shrill filled the air around them.

"Shelagh It's a girl! A right chunker too!" Trixie quickly cut the cord and wrapped the baby up, she placed her into Shelagh's outstretched arms and prepared for stage three.

"Hello my sweet! You just couldn't wait any longer could you?" Shelagh and Sìneag were both crying now, surprisingly Trixie was holding it in. After everything was done and dusted Shelagh asked Trixie to check on Julie and bring in a spare cot.

"Knock, Knock may we come in?"

"Mumma!" Angela yelped upon seeing her mother, on hand protectively laying on the open cot next to her.

"Hello beautiful! Were you good for great grandma and grandpa?" Angela proceeded to tuck herself into Shelagh's neck and start to fall asleep.

"Where's Patrick?" Miriam sat on the side on the bed and laid a hand on Shelagh's leg, upon noticing her face.

"Oh, um… Mum-Julie passed out cold on the floor. Still haven't heard why, I didn't want her to be alone."

"Oh sweetheart!" Miriam gently hugged her, being cautious of the now sleeping Angela.

"Trixie went down a while ago, I'll find out in a bit" Shelagh gave a weak smile and cuddled on the 16 month old on her chest. She had missed her dearly, leaving her for long was always hard for Shelagh.

After a while Miriam and Allen left and Shelagh insisted that Angela stayed with them, Timothy decided to go home though and sleep in his own bed. Trixie came back and reported that there was no news yet, but that they were doing tests on her.

Shelagh had fed the baby and followed suit with her daughter, drifting into a deep sleep. She was thankful that Sìneag had offered to stay with her tonight. Patrick eventually crept into the room, he took a look at his sleeping daughters and pressed a kiss to Angela's forehead and ran his finger across the newborn's face. Quietly he slipped off his shoes and laid behind Shelagh, feeling the need to hold her close to him. She snuggled herself tightly to him and together fell into a restful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

6AM rolled around and the small child began to fuss, Angela was lying in her cot quietly playing with a stuffed bear that Trixie must have got her. Shelagh stood up slowly and picked the baby up, nestling her in her arms and laying back down. She kissed Patrick and watched his eyes flutter open.

"Meet your daughter…" He looked down and the sleeping tiny, but perfect angel in between them and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Did you pick a name?"

"No,I wanted to wait for you love."

"Well I suppose we should name you huh little one?

"Patrick? What about Amelia Bernadette Turner?" Patrick raised a hand to cup her cheek and slowly, but carefully kissed her.

"I couldn't think of anything more perfect!"

Some time went buy as they watched their daughter together, and Shelagh was finally brave enough to ask the dreaded question…

"Is she gone?"

"Excuses me?"

"Mum, is she gone?"

"Oh my! Shelagh no! She's perfectly fine, no one told you? She just needed a good rest and fluids!"

"Oh, thank God!" Shelagh relaxed her shoulders and picked up the baby once again, laying her in her temporary cot. She moved herself closer to Patrick and nuzzled her face into his chest, taking in his scent that instantly calmed her.

"I can't wait to go home…"

"Me either sweetheart, me either."

* * *

"Shelagh? Mum and dad will be here in 20 minutes!"

"Yes and My Mum and dad will be here in 10! Instead of yelling at me why don't you help me because now I need to shower!" Shelagh didn't mean to snap so harshly at him...but snap she did. She winced at her own tone and now regretted it as she woke the baby too. Patrick walked in and soothed the baby with a pacifier, then walked over to his now crying wife and pulled her into her arms. He softly hummed to her for a few minutes and heard the door go downstairs, He kissed her forehead and let her go into the bathroom with a promise to be right back. Picking up his daughter her walked downstairs, gently so he didn't wake her.

"Hello mum, I know you only just got her, but can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you, but only after you pass over this little darling!" Patrick did so with a slight sigh of relief.

"Dinner is nearly done, and Timothy will be home any minute with Angela. Would you mind holding the fort for a little bit? Only the baby threw up on Shelagh and she is so tired that she is having a bit of a breakdown and I need to tend to her." She gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of her, poor thing must be exhausted! We have it down her." Patrick once again thanked her and walked back upstairs. He found his wife sitting on the bathroom floor with a bottle of painkiller unopened in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"I can't get it open and my head's splitting!"

"Here my love, let me." Patrick filled a cup from the sink with water and placed two pills in her hand, making sure she took them then turning on the shower. He helped her into the shower and took the soiled laundry to the washer before returning. Shelagh sat in a towel at her dressing table, head in her hands and in need of a hug. Patrick was just walking back to the stairs when Julie stopped him.

"Let me…" He nodded, and turned to the kitchen.

"Knock, knock? Oh my dear girl!" Julie walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug, helping her up and to sit on the bed.

"All right lovely, let's get you dressed and then you need to eat something before you go to sleep. We can take the children with us tonight okay?" Shelagh nodded, and stood up, she was very quiet as she got dressed. Amelia was only a month old, but Shelagh hadn't slept in four days now and it was taking its toll on her. She was weepy and hysterical. Patrick had worked 3 nights and a 24 hour shift in a row at the ward and was just as tired as her.

Dinner was served and everyone headed home, Julie taking the children with her. Shelagh made her way up to bed, stress and no sleep took her over quickly and as soon as she hit her pillow she was out. Patrick cleaned up and tidied the house to glory again, then made his way into the bedroom. Sitting next to his wife, he brushed a tendril from her face. He pulled her into his arms, and rested easy that night. Knowing she was safe with him, and that she was going to be back to the old Shelagh. He loved his new baby daughter, but hated that his poor wife was sick from the lack of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally after a long deep sleep, Shelagh was feeling her feisty self again.

"Patrick?" She whispered, kissing his nose then his lips softly trying to pull him from his sleep.

"You could wake me like that everyday" He mumbled, and pulled her close to him.

"You mean you don't like to be woken by the screaming pink ball of flesh?

"No I love the flesh ball...but in some cases, i'd rather have you!" Shelagh let out a yelp as Patrick flipped her over and kissed her neck, causing her to laugh so hard tears fell down her face.

"Patrick! Let me catch my-breath!"

"Oh alright, if you must!" He pulled her on top of him, kissing her softly.

"Patrick? Breakfast pleaaaaasse?" Shelagh batted her eyelashes and whimpered at him teasingly.

"Oh all right...but you're coming with me!" Patrick got up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her tiny squealing self down to the kitchen. It had been a long while since the Turner adults had had this much fun together. Even after being married four years, it was like they were newlyweds all over again. They always have had fun together, whether that be shipping Timothy off for the weekends so they could 'work' or closing the surgery for a long lunch.

"Patrick! It's nearly ten! Mum will be back with the kids any minute and were both practically naked!" Just at that moment there was a knock on the door and the couple turned red.

"We're back!" Julie stepped into the house and shut the door just as Shelagh realized she had nothing put her bra and pants on.

"Mummy!" Angela cried and ran to her mother as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Hello sweetheart...Hello mum… Oh don't give me that look! It's not like you haven't seen it before. But for the sake of my dear husband who's gone bright red will you please turn around for two minutes while he creeps upstairs in only his shorts?"Julie did as she was asked, trying not to laugh as she did.

"Darling, I love you to pieces, but seriously… Really?"

"Yes mother I was making pancakes with my husband!" Shelagh was laughing hysterically as she walked up the stairs.

"I'll be back, kettle's on!"

Twenty minutes later Shelagh was on her way back down with Angela nodding on her hip, fully clothed and in need of tea.

"Mum?"

"In here dear" Julie called back, seeing Shelagh enter the kitchen she sat down her tea to receive Angela whose arms were sleepily stretched to her. Just as Shelagh sat down and took a drink Amelia started to whimper from her car seat.

"You are completely right, she _hates_ the bottle."

"I know, why do you think I'm so tired? She will eventually give in and take it, but as Evie says

 _Breast is best._ Angela was the same way though, that's why she slept in out bed for so long.

"Oh, Evie." Julie chuckled, and cuddled the small child on her lap.

"Are you still nursing her at night?" She continued, as Shelagh sat back down with Amelia.

"Only when she asks, she seems to be weaning herself. Patrick's parents are coming over again tonight, his mum offered to bring us dinner. Poor thing is worried sick about me, I feel so awful for troubling everyone."

"You haven't troubled anyone, my love. You have to stop thinking such non-sense!" Shelagh sighed heavily, and took a sip of her tea, she knew Julie was right, but she still felt the pang of guilt.

* * *

"Patrick, Stop!" Patrick jumped back in shock at the tone of his wife's voice,

"Shela-"

"No, Patrick. Just go!" Shelagh turned her back and took a deep breath, hearing the doorbell ring in an ever so familiar deja vu way, he turned and walked out the bedroom door.

" _That man! Uhg, how could he"_ Shelagh, mumbled angrily under breath, digging her palms into her teary eyes, glasses long shed on the bed and forgotten.

 _Knock, Knock_

"May I come in?"

"Hmm?... Oh, sure." Shelagh straightened her dress and sat up on the bed, tucking her legs under her.

"Oh, my dear girl! Look at you, come here!" Shelagh curled herself into the warm embrace of her Mother in Law.

"Now, tell me what happened. Do I need to pop him in the teeth?" Shelagh chuckled, and shook her head.

"No, it's….It's just I put on my dress and ripped the zipper and he laughed. So I told him to leave, and take the children."

"Oh… Sweetheart, he's a pig headed man, to the bone and unchangeable. Why don't we find you something new to wear?" Shelagh nodded her head and allowed her mother in law to help her. She chose a blue maternity dress with a black tie at the waist and it was Chinese style so it was easy for her to nurse if needed.

The two came walking down the stairs and Shelagh was met with a sheepish looking Patrick.

"I'm sorry my love, do you forgive me?"

"Yes dear, I do. I'm sorry I was silly about it." Patrick pulled her into his embrace and they stood there for a moment enjoying each others company.

"Are you hungry?" Patrick asked her, toying his fingers through her long honey curls.

"Only for something small, I feel almost dizzy and queasy." His hand flew to her forehead and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay dearest, it's just a wee spell" He nodded, still worried, but figured he'd drop it for now.

After enjoying a wonderful dinner, settling the children in bed, and bidding their guests a good night they retired to the sitting room. Tea was poured and the fire was warm and inviting, they both were curled up to each other and listening to crackles pop. Shelagh was relishing in the comfort of his chest rising and falling under her ear, and the small circles that his fingers were dancing on her back. After everything they could still come back to each other, newly in love and hopelessly lost in one another.


End file.
